Daneel
Character Info Daneel is an imigrant from Chel'el'Sussoloth who currently serves aboard the Tei'kaliath airship. Physical Description A white shirt, black pants, brown gloves, boots, and a brown leather apron bearing the symbol of his family are the extent of his clothing. The only other thing Daneel wears that is not inconspicuous is his turtle shell helmet. Daneel has blue eyes and green hair, which is almost completely hidden by his helmet, but spikes up rebelliously when it's uncovered. Appearances Path to Power 3 * (Liftoff/More Prep, 11/15/12) - EA panel three: Examining the trade stock with Fila'sofi in preparation for the trip to the Mist Sea Nal'sarkoth Outpost. First appearance. * (nalsarkothoutpost/nalsarkothOutpost, 11/30/12) - LA panel three: Shouting directions to the airship crew to guide the airship to a smooth landing. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Stock up on trade goods (wines, hides, wooden trinkets, rolls of cloth, salt)." '' 7 votes. EA: Liftoff/More Prep. ''"Milady, we should land away from the outpost. Just in case." 13 votes. LA: nalsarkothoutpost/nalsarkothOutpost. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Daneel was born into one of the rare middle class families of the Sullisinrune clan. Born to two masons, Daneel's upbringing was kind but firm. His parents constantly stressed the importance of family to Daneel, which was reinforced with frequent visits from his other family members. Though their family only had about 15 members, Daneel loved them all, and they all loved each other. Daneel grew up learning his parents trade. He learned how to work and shape stone, how to build houses and other structures. When things got tough his family would offer their services to repair old buildings instead of building new ones to make ends meet. But no matter what happened, through ups and downs, Daneel's family always made sure to keep in contact and make time for each other. But fate is a cruel mistress, and it decided that Daneel wasn't meant to live a happy life as a mason. The hostilities between the Sarghress and the Sharen came to a head, and Daneel's family became an unfortunate statistic in that war. The only reason Daneel wasn't killed himself was because he was gone that day on a supply run to the Nal'Sarkoth cavern. He wasn't even allowed to leave the cave when the fighting broke out, the Vals shutting the gates for security. He only heard stories about his family's demise from incoming refugees. He couldn't even find their bodies to give them their proper last rites. Daneel was devastated, as anyone would be in that situation. He went into a deep depression for several months, living on the Nal'Sarkoth streets, barely managing to find the will power to feed himself. It wasn't until later that he started to think about his life, what he was left with, and it was then that he remembered something his mother said often. "Even if you lose everything, as long as you have a solid foundation you can always rebuild." With his mother's words in his heart Daneel decided to take a chance and build a new life for himself. He cleaned himself up and signed on to the first caravan he could find. Thus Daneel arrived at Ama'varde, and quickly found himself falling in love with the place and its people. This fresh start was exactly what Daneel needed, and he plans on repaying his new found home in any way he can. And maybe, if not in name then in spirit, he could rebuild his family anew. Character Gallery Daneel and Sofi checking trade stock.jpg Category:Player Characters